User blog:MysticStar44/Issue 2: My Life In Japan!
Hey guys!! I know some of you read the first issue of my blog series, My Life In Japan, but guess what? It's time for another one already! So, without further ado, I present to you, the second issue of My Life In Japan! ----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- Good Morning I woke up at about 6:30 JST and was ready for breakfast. My grandmother still wasn't up, so I decided I would make some toast and then head to the mall. Long story short, while taking the toast out of the toaster and talking to Sussettey, Gawain, and Pinkie simultaneously, I burned my fingers getting the toast. Thankfully, my grandmother had an aloe plant, and I may or may not have used some of it to heal my burn. :) Guess What? Japan's Malls Are HUGE! I ate breakfast and then went to the mall. It was right down the road, so I walked. It was early, so the streets weren't very busy, and few people were there anyhow, except for the people who ran the shops. I at one point was walking around, and I saw a Hugtto Precure blind box in one of the shops, and I had to have it! So I bought it. I tried to take a picture when I opened it, but my phone's camera is broken and the picture was too dark. I really need a new phone. It had the small character figures and the room props inside, though. And I did get the character, so I was pretty pleased! I walked around for a while after that (and nearly got lost because the mall was huge), ad then I had to go get an Egg McMuffin at McDonalds' for my grandmother. (Trying to refrain from referring to her as oba chan, lol.) Of course, I couldn't go to McDonalds in Japan and NOT get a milkshake, so I got this fruity thing they have that I don't think they have in the USA. It was AMAZING. The Sega Arcade Around 1:00 in the afternoon, I went to a SEGA ARCADE!! It was so cool, but I was really bad at the games. I did get some cool prizes in one of those claw machine things, though. I also was able to win this one game (I can't remember the name of it, facepalm.) and I got a pretty neat prize for it. The next place I HAVE to check out is Legoland Japan. Why would you NOT do that? I mean, come on, am I right?? Current Stats, because you probably want to know them Time: 10:47 PM JST. I really should be in bed, but I don't think I'm gonna be able to sleep for a while, XD. Favorite Tea: (BECAUSE IT'S JAPAN, DUH) Peach tea. I love it so much I had like 4 cups of it earlier. It wasn't decaffeinated, however, so that might be the reason I cannot sleep. Favorite place I've been so far: The Sega arcade, duhhhhhh. Want anymore info? Just ask in the comments below! And that concludes the second issue of the blog series, My Life In Japan! ----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- Can't wait for more? You can catch a sneak peek of the next issue, coming soon! Ready for the next issue already? The estimated time of the next issue release is tomorrow at 9 to 10 am EST! For other time zones, visit my message wall and ask me to convert it for you! Thanks for reading! Any comments or suggestions can be posted below. Thanks! Category:Blog posts